bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Omakes/Archive 1
Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book I've added the list of what happened in each Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book episode here. It was added as a new page, but this is the correct page for it. It needs work though. 16:39, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :I'll fix the links to the SIPB episodes later today. I am busy doing something else and fixing them properly is alittle time consuming. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 16:46, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I fixed some of the broken links and removed the reference to the Substitude Shinigami Work diaries as that was an omake segment in it's own right and not part of the shinigami illustrated books. That's all I am going to do for the time being. I also added an explanatory paragraph for the Illustrated Picture books as a whole. I wasn't paying much attention to what I was typing so apologies in advance for bad grammar and spelling. Tinni 16:48, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Arrancar Encyclopedia Missing Episode I might be going crazy, and it is a distinct possibility, but I could have sworn there was an arrancar encyclopaedia segment about Chad... but I can't for the life of me remember which episode it was or anything. Does anyone else recall a segment on chad? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:23, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Yes there was a segment on Chad's attacks. You can find it in this video around 6:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5wHo4L_FcI Grimmjow2 17:11, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for that. Well at least I am not going crazy but that doesn't solve the problem since that segment is not on the list and I for the life of me can't find the episode in which the segment appeared. -.- This is so frustrating! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I can help with that. It was actually during Episode 176, during the Amagai arc. You might have had trouble finding it because when the episode initially premiered, it was in an hour special (Episodes 176-177), so that might be the reason. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 10:19, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! Yes, I found it now. It actually occurs in the middle of the episode and I was checking the end, which has a quincy databook! Thanks for that. I'll go add it to the list. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:38, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Repetition Anyone else think that having a list of guest is now kind of redundant as we now list who the guests were by episode? Only person currently on the list but not in the episode list is Byakuya and that can be easily remedied by adding him in Zommari's episode as having also appeared. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:40, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, there's no need to have the two lists. One is enough imo. 21:23, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I've combined the two lists and add a couple of details. 13:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I got rid of the "Guests" title because that wasn't really necessary. This brings the Arrancar Encyclopedia layout in line with the other segments, thus creating a uniform look for the article. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:15, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Bleach on the Beach I was originally going to suggest that since we have Bleach on the Beach on this page, we should consider including Episode 227 which is based off Chapter 0.8 and Chapter 0 Side A and B but then I really though about it and decided that Bleach on the Beach is just out of place and should actually be removed. The fact that Episode 228 is based on Bleach on the Beach is already noted on that episodes page. I really don't see the point of including it as part of "omake segments" as it's not a segment but an entirely episode. If we go down the "episode" track then we do have to include other episodes like the Karakura Superheros and Karakurizer etc, etc and I don't think that's the point of this page. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:10, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I don't think whole episodes should be done here. Each episode already has a page of their own and there is little point moving them here. When I proposed this page, I only intended to have an overview of the different types of the end of episode segments on it (basically saying what each type is like and listing what episodes it appears in, with maybe a very very brief bit saying what happened in it), with each individual segment being properly summarized on the page of the episode it occurred in. 12:57, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Well Bleach on the Beach as presented isn't an whole episode but it doesn't really "fit" with the others which are short segments that run at the end of an anime episode. So I say we remove it or we add the other omakes that have been animated as episodes in a similar format to Bleach on the Beach. It's a matter of consistency and completeness. If we are to have omakes like Bleach on the Beach as part of this page then they should all be on here (i.e. Karakura superheros, karakurizer, Wonderful error, side A and Side B) or none of them. Right now this page is very complete for the end of episodes omake segments and I think it should just have end of episode omake segments and not omakes chapters that were rendered into full episodes. If that makes sense. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:17, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::It does make sense, and I agree. I didn't realize the Bleach on the Beach thing was on here until today. I think it and the others you mentioned should not be here, just the c.30second end of episode segments. And the page is looking quite good. Many thanks to all those who have contributed. 13:30, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Well I removed Bleach on the Beach. Dumping contents here so it's not "lost" in case we change our mind later. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) Seems fair, since nobody else has chimed in on this yet. 14:04, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Bleach On The Beach This is a special five-page omake chapter that appears in The Slashing Opera. As part of a special trip to the Human World, several Shinigami captains and lieutenants go to the beach and participate in a sand sculpture contest. This story with significant additions and modifications was animated as part of episode 228. Characters in order of Appearance * Jūshirō Ukitake * Sentarō Kotsubaki * Kiyone Kotetsu * Ikkaku Madarame * Renji Abarai * Ichigo Kurosaki * Rukia Kuchiki * Rangiku Matsumoto * Orihime Inoue * Byakuya Kuchiki * Yachiru Kusajishi * Tōshirō Hitsugaya Seven Wonders or Seven Mysteries? In the episode pages this segment is called Seven Wonders of Karakura Town, same as in the subtitles. In here it's called Karakura Town Seven Mysteries I'm gonna put it up in the Translation Corner but we should choose one and stick with it. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 23:51, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :OK. I went over it with Adam and his recommendation is to use the name "Karakura Town: Secrets of (the) Seven Mysteries". This sounds to me a bit lengthy, but I'm guessing we can drop the (the), which would make it more digestible. This would leave us with "Karakura Town: Secrets of Seven Mysteries". Another option I can think of is to tweak with the order a bit and use "Secrets of Karakura Town's Seven Mysteries" [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 08:46, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I think that the "(the)" can be dropped from it since (I think) Adam would not have put it in brackets if it was essential. But best not to change the word order. We try to keep as close to the original as possible with other translations, and I think we should continue with that. Anyway, I've put up the Karakura Town: Secrets of the Seven Mysteries version of it for now, since the previous version was clearly incorrect. It can be changed later if needed. 11:54, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I am with Yyp. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:05, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Whatever the others decided. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 13:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::As for me, I'm cool with whatever is decided. So we have two votes for "Karakura Town: Secrets of Seven Mysteries". If no one has any serious valid reservations with this name by tomorrow, I guess it's settled. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 14:53, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Too long I think we should start thinking about breaking this page into its 7 ingredients. Either that or we create separate pages for the bigger segments with only a short description and main article links in this page. When I say bigger segments I mean the Arrancar Encyclopedia, Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide and mostly the Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 15:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Did you do the show-hide tags [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']]? That was a good idea. I approve and I think that's one way of keeping this big page. Let's not forget that the pages were separate before and the result was a distinct lack of maintenance. This big page, if nothing else, is relatively well maintained and never goes out of date by more then a couple of weeks. That being said, the wiki has changed since the big page came into being. We have a Omake nav and those nav do good job of drawing attention to "off-the beaten track" pages - which the omakes largely are. So I think the show-hide tags are good fixes and I am not entirely in favour of breaking the pages-up again as I can't be sure they won't be neglected. But the wiki has changed since then so... [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:05, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I see your point, but who's to say a no longer active omake segment doesn't warrant a less-frequently-maintained page? Kinda like an episode from 6 years ago. It's not like the "off the beaten track" segments get much attention anyway these days, it's mostly the active segments that get attention. Like you said, with the omake nav tag even the forgotten heroes of yore will get at least some attention. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 23:05, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Well as I said, I am not against breaking the page up again and so I thought about what we could do with the page broken-up that we can't do with the page together. Since I love infoboxes, I obviously though of a infobox and so decided to implement what I was thinking of in Arrancar Encyclopedia page. I haven't removed anything from the Omake Page because at this stage we are still just talking. But looking at the Arrancar Encyclopedia, it is quite substantial and most of the omakes, save for maybe the Quincy Encyclopedia, will be substantial enough to not look like a stub. We can also add trivia sections and the likes should there be a need for such. Anyway, let's leave this up for a bit and see what kind of feedback we get. We'll then decide what to do. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:23, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :I agree that this page has grown quite long and detailed, perhaps too long for just one article. The show hide tags was a good idea, but there is sense in splitting the article up once again. There are links to each in the navbox already. The Arrancar Encyclopedia demo page looks good. No qualms with it having its own article. I'd like for more people to comment on this to see if anyone has any potential problems, but I have no objections to splitting it. 12:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, seeing how the Arrancar Encyclopedia page turned out, I would support the split. This page is very long and the example page turned out nicely so no objections here.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Well the Arrancar Encyclopedia is a large page. I am more worried about the smaller page. So I did up the Substitute Shinigami Work Diary page. That turned out rather substantial as well. So I am more and more inclined to break the pages up. However, what do we do with the segment page? Do we keep it as a "List" page or just scrap it all together? Maybe we can move this to be a "List of Omake" page and include a complete list of omakes. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:42, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm still not 100% sure all the segments justify a page of their own. The smaller ones, like the Quincy encyclopedia would still look stubbish although I'm less concerned about it since it can still potentially grow. But the Zanpakutō introductions is over and done with. I propose we keep this page with full descriptions and episode lists of the smaller segments and use shortened descriptions with links to the main articles of the larger segments. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 00:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) WD's idea is good though we might as well see how the smaller ones look with their own pages. If they don't look god, we can just get rid of them. If they do, we can keep them. This page should remain as a descriptor of what an omake is and then give a short description of each segment type and link to that page.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 00:32, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't think "Shinigami Zanpakutō Introductions" or "Karakura Town: Secrets of the Seven Mysteries" will be a problem. They are not that much smaller then Substitute Shinigami Work Diary, especially "Karakura Town: Secrets of the Seven Mysteries", which due to how it is structured, is actually more spread out then necessary. The Quincy Encyclopedia is the only really problematic one and having now made that in its own page... I don't think it looks stubbish at all! Just to be clear, we either break up everything or leave everything here. The reason is consistency or look and feel. Having some segment in their own article with info boxes and the likes and other grouped together here - just distracts from consistency of experience IMO. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Looking at the Quincy Encyclopedia page, I don't think it looks bad. I like it. I will support splitting everything into its own pages. This page should just have the information of what an omake is, a short descriptor of the segment types with a main article link to the new pages.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:31, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :I have to agree. Having looked at it, it does look somewhat short but it doesn't have the ugly appearance a stub usually has. It's amazing what a little template adds to a page ;D [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 09:58, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. I'll go ahead and split the rest of them off. However, I think we need to discuss the future of this page a little more but this discussion is alright quite long so I'll start a discussion below regarding the future of this page. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Repurposing this page I think this page should be used as a List of page for all omages. We can split them up into three categories, as per the navigation and give a brief description of "Anime Omake", "Manga Omake" and "Other Omake". We would also have to rename the page "Bleach Omake". [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. 17:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, now that I think about it. The proper name for the page should be just Omakes, as per Books and Episodes. Also, if we did that, then I think we should include it under the "Bleach Media" menu - like books, episodes etc. What do you guys think? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:39, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::If it is put in the menu, then somthing will have to come out of it. The menus are limited to 7 items each (8 if you include the heading). I'd say that the "Random Character's Image Gallery" in the Characters menu can have the random function removed and be used as a link for the Imagea Galleries page instead, as the galleries are almost entirely for characters atm. 17:59, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: Well, I guess we'll decide on the menu later. I'll fix-up the page now though. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 18:07, January 23, 2011 (UTC) New Omake? I don't know what to consider the omake at the end of Episode 346. It had the opening graphic of Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book but it instead said Xcution Dictionary and seems to be an Arrancar/Quincy Encyclopedia type segment. So do we want to call this a new segment or wait for another episode?-- Havent seen it yet, but definitely wait. It might just be a one-off. It's not an important thing so we can afford to wait. 19:52, November 1, 2011 (UTC) So it looks like the Xcution Dictionary will be an ongoing thing in this arc at least a little. We need to make a page for it. AnimeBear (talk) 18:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC) There's a few of them now, so a page can be made for it. Just remember to keep it in line with the other anime omake pages. 12:34, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I have added the page properly and updated the template and omake page but I don't know the kanji or romanji for it, so It would be nice if someone could add those. Also I gave it the picture of Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book since that is currently the opening image, if it changes I'll update it. ROBO731 Talk 20:00, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Xcution Dictionary Title Slide In episode 354 Xcution Dictionary had it's very own Title Slide of Yukio going across the screen. I'm not sure if this is the permenent slide or not, or if we should use this as the Title Silde for the Omake ?